Wings
On the first day of Spring, Captain Star and Captain Zero had great news for their fleets. "Stars and Zeros!" Called Captain Zero. "Since it's Spring and now you did your jobs." "We honor you a week off!" Finished Captain Star. The Stars and Zeros whistled with cheer. B was in the great distance hearing them cheer. "Ha, ha. Looks like they're happy 'bout something." She laughed and flew to their noises. After hearing that they'll get a week off, they floated away. "I wonder.. what will we do?" Asked Warrior to Big Mac. "We'll find some--" Big Mac was stopped when B flew in. She was like a human being, but with thick feathery wings with a light pink outline. Her body was white. Her hair was light pink and the lengh was down past her back nearly to her feet. Bright neon sky blue eyes, and long light pink eyelashes. She always wore her angel dress with glass sky blue slippers. She smiled at Warrior and Big Mac. "I know!" She peeped. "Why not a picnic? We never have those!" Big Mac and Warrior smiled. "Okay! Why not do it at 4:30p.m.? It said to be beautiful out with orange and pink skys." She asked. "Sure!" Warrior grinned as he sped away to inform the others leaving her with Big Mac alone. Big Mac turned his head to B. She turned to him. "What do you want?" She laughed. "Nothing. Just... you're so beautiful...." He whispered softly looking away. "Excuse me, but what did you say again after you said Nothing?" She asked as she leaned in closer to his face. He can't hide it long. "Oh. Nothing. I let you know tonight." He answered and floated away. She was confused, but smiled. "Swear that boy has a crush on me." She laughed to herself and flew quickly away. It was 4:30p.m. when the tugs were enjoying the sunset. "Pretty isn't it?" Whispered TenCents to his pal, Sunshine. "Are you kidding? Of course!" Laughed Sunshine. B and Big Mac sat nearby. B laughed. "Hey, Sunshine! You should have two other brothers!" She giggled. Sunshine glanced over. "Why?" He asked. B laughed quietly. "Why? 'Cause of your name! One should be Sunset and the other Sunrise!" She laughed. Sunshine facepalmed himself. He smiled. "Stop! That's like a thousand times now!" He laughed. Big Mac laughed too, as well as TenCents. Big Mac sighed and rested his head on the angel's shoulder. "You're funny." He chuckled quietly. B giggled too. She rested her head on Big Mac's head. "I love you..." She whispered and closed her eyes. Big Mac gasped. He wanted to tell her the same. He sighed in happiness. "I.. I love you too..." He whispered and lifted the angel's head carefully and put her head on his shoulder. He rested on her. Just then a wind blew TenCents hat off to a nearby tree. He raced over. "Aw! Come on!" He groaned. B lifted her head to see what was going on. She saw TenCents trying to climb the tree to get his hat, but slid. "Darn it.." TenCents groaned. B stood up and flapped her wings. "I'll get it!" She smile as she flew up the tree to the hat. Big Mac watched with amazment. "Is that why I love her so much?" He wondered. He shook his head. "No it's not that, but maybe her personallity." He thought. He stared at her as she landed softly with TenCents' hat. "Thanks." He smiled. "No problem!" She answered and glided back to Big Mac. Big Mac shook his head. "I wish I could fly like you." He whispered. She smiled. I had an old friend named Twilight who taught me a bunch of tricks. I already learned a power that you'll earn when you do it's mission. I sure you'll make it." She smiled. Big Mac glanced at her. "No way! That's cool!" He laughed. "It'll take guts to show you'll make it." She whispered. "Can you tell me?" He asked. "Sure. Why not?" She smiled as she told her story. To Be Continued....